Counter effects: Saiyuki style
by shimo hyozan
Summary: Drowning in his own sorrows, Hakkai surrenders to his dark self. Will Sanzo be able to pull him out?


(**Author's notes:** hello there! Here is the first one of the "Counter effects series", involving Cho Hakkai and Genjyo Sanzo. Mind you, this has **shonen-ai** content. So, if you are a sweet, innocent being who just doesn't prefer this taste, I suggest that you leave this story alone for others to…well…read (that is, if they support yaoi). Comments and criticisms are welcomed. Flames for the yaoiness are simply ignored.)

(**Disclaimer: **Gensomaden Saiyuki is not my ownership, nor is it under my overly long name. A great person named Kazuya Minekura owns this lot, especially the characters that I borrowed)

(**Special note:** thank you so much, **theemdash**, for beta-ing this work of mine and patiently editing and hanging through it! And to all the others who betaed this, thanks so much! I'm sending you my love! XD)

* * *

****

**Counter effects: Saiyuki style- Through you**  
by Shimo Hyozan

Purple eyes opened from their short rest. Their owner stood up from his bed and approached the small table in the middle of the room. He set down his cup of unfinished tea, surveyed the area, and found himself alone.

'Where is he?' he thought, picking up his cigarettes and walking to the window.

That was when he noticed that it was starting to rain.

Taking out a cigarette and transferring it to his lips, Sanzo clicked his lighter and lit the tip. His eyes looked past the trail of smoke to the cold outside. People rushed around the streets to seek shelter from the rain, holding newspapers above their heads and feet splashing around in shallow puddles. The streets cleared after a few moments with only a few left walking around. Blond locks were pushed out to get a clearer view of one person. Hands deep in pockets and hair dripping wet, completely covering the face, he slowly passed a middle aged man who had his head ducked down.

It all happened in a flash, making the monk stand up instinctively. The suspicious one unexpectedly tackled the other, spread his arms and began to scratch viciously at the man's back, ripping away the clothes that were wrapped around. He noticed the attacker to have very long claws dripping with reddish liquid and long ears peeking out of dark locks. Reaching for his gun as he heard desperate cries being drowned by the sound of the rain, Sanzo fired a warning shot.

The attacker stopped and stood up, attention now riveted on Sanzo. He turned and fled, once Sanzo jumped out of the open window.

"Damn youkai…" Sanzo muttered as the retreating figure went farther away from him. He ran through the humid air and wet grounds, keeping the attacker within his sight, following until he reached the completely deserted town square. The youkai stopped and Sanzo did the same.

The rain pounded harder, mixing with the blood staining the grounds. Sanzo inhaled, smelling the sickening stench of iron and damp soil. He remained motionless, as the youkai turned and looked at him.

He didn't miss the unmistakable brilliance of clouded emerald eyes pointedly directed at him, charging towards him.

He was tackled down to the ground, a task which others find hard to accomplish, yet this time, was quickly and easily executed.

"Hakkai?"

He recognized the markings on the skin, the brown hair, the hidden gentle features, and most especially, Hakkai's brilliant emerald eyes.

"Shit" he cursed, as the youkai clawed his throat. "Hakkai!"

Still nothing. He struggled to break free, but Hakkai's entire weight was on him, making the blonde immobile. Both of his hands were spread out, his gun only a few feet away from his grasp. Straining his neck while reaching for it, something metallic glistened inches from his weapon.

Three ear cuffs.

'His limiters' Sanzo thought, shaking his head to free his neck. "Listen, Hakkai!"

He'd try to talk Hakkai out of his demon form; his sutra will only be his last resort.

"Snap out of it! What is it that you want?" Sanzo licked his lips and looked around, before facing the one on top of him. "More blood to soak your hands?" His legs kicked out as he sought purchase on the wet and slick ground. "I…I know your past, Hakkai! I know it's hard and painful for you, but the only way to ease the hardship is to live! Not killing everyone, not losing your mind and heart in the process!" He blinked away some raindrops and went on, easing his tone. "Don't surrender to the demon in you. You're much stronger than this…" He then gazed into green eyes, trying to send his message to the soul.

Their gazes locked on, neither of them blinking away. Hakkai moved his head closer to Sanzo's until his forehead touched the wet ground, cheeks rubbing against each other. He lay there for a few short moments, when a strained growl was issued and he sat back up again.

Hakkai lashed out, scratching the holy robes, claws ripping through them brutally. Sanzo screamed, arching his back. He felt his blood leak and stain his clothes. He looked away and muttered weakly "Is this it, Hakkai? You go betray me, when I really thought that you'd _never_ betray me?"

Emerald eyes suddenly widened as clawed fingers released their grip on his neck. Hakkai kneeled then stood up and took two cautious steps back. The once clouded eyes slowly changed to clear ones as they looked down on blood soaked hands.

The monk sat up and looked at his companion, who still had his head down. A deep voice spoke "Drowning…in my own…sorrows…I couldn't take it…any longer" Hakkai's shoulders moved up and down and panting sounds were heard "It's…my fault…I took off... my limiters…" He then lifted his head and a familiar voice said quietly "I'm sorry, Sanzo."

Hakkai suddenly slashed himself across his chest and fumbled forward, his hands landing face up from the mud. Sanzo scrambled to reach Hakkai, turning him over, eyes raking over Hakkai's fresh wounds. He supported Hakkai's upper body in his lap and head on his chest, all the while covering the fresh wounds with his free hand

"Sa–San…zo…"

"Idiot! Shut up!"

"You should get out…I…I might…"

"No, you won't Hakkai," he retorted. He turned, his hand groping in the mud for the power limiters. Crawling towards them while supporting his comrade, he grabbed and replaced them on the left ear. One by one, he managed until a hand prevented him from replacing the last one.

"Hakkai…"

"Lemme…" Hakkai took the last limiter from Sanzo's fingers and clipped it to his ear, whispering breathlessly, "Sorry," before falling unconscious in Sanzo's arms.

The blonde frowned then huffed. Touching the brown hair, he said, "I'm just glad that you're back" before reaching and pocketing his gun. Standing up, he supported Hakkai and staggered towards the inn.

The rain continued to pour down, but Sanzo didn't mind. He was rather thankful that it washed away all the blood.


End file.
